


Our Song

by LuxuriouslyLuminescent



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Hawaii, M/M, Prompt Fic, Romantic Fluff, Short, Vacation, i don't make the rules, pushing the married seongjoong agenda, they're cute as hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24653644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxuriouslyLuminescent/pseuds/LuxuriouslyLuminescent
Summary: Hongjoong and Seonghwa hear their song play while on vacation.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38
Collections: June 2020 Prompt Week





	Our Song

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to day 3 of prompt week, childhood crush/hey this is our song. I'm pretty sure y'all can tell which one I picked for this right off the bat. I think this is the best one so far and hope you guys like it. Thank you for reading and don't be afraid to drop a comment!

They were on vacation in Hawaii. What the occasion was for, Hongjoong couldn’t remember. Seonghwa had picked their destination since he picked last time, and immediately bought them tickets for Hawaii. He didn’t have any objections since it hadn’t been crossed off his travel list yet. 

They had a long day of traversing every inch of the island Seonghwa could get his hands on, walking on the beach, trying too many different restaurants, and even taking a boat ride out to sea. Hongjoong was exhausted from the day, but Seonghwa insisted they check out the bar at the resort they picked, so there he was. 

Loud music played overhead, overpowering the sound of the ocean waves crashing against the sandy shore. The air was still warm from the hours of uninterrupted sunshine, though it wasn’t as intense as it had been earlier in the day. Hongjoong baked under the midday sun, sweating more than he thought he ever could. Seonghwa, on the other hand, seemed fine, toting Hongjoong along easily around. He even suggested they go hiking up on the mountains, under the blazing sun. Hongjoong quickly declined. 

A cool breeze blew in, blowing the thin strands of his bangs up and out of his vision. He looked over at Seonghwa and sighed, watching as he drained his third Mai Tai way too quickly. 

“At least have some water if you’re gonna get wasted.” Hongjoong shook his head. 

Seonghwa frowned at him, eyes slightly out of focus. “I’m not trying to, these just taste good. Have some.”

Hongjoong held up his hand to block the straw Seonghwa was about to stick in his mouth. His Pina Colada was just fine. 

“Just don’t blackout, please. I don’t wanna drag your ass up to the room.” 

Seonghwa shrugged and finished off the last of his drink. Hongjoong watched as he got up to go to the bar, definitely ordering another one. There were sharp tan lines on his biceps from wearing one of those ugly tourist shirts with the flowers all over them. Hongjoong told him not to buy it, shoving a sunset tee in his arms instead, but he was ignored and the blue flowered tee was bought. Seonghwa wanted to match, too, so he bought Hongjoong the same tee but in a lovely shade of red, like the hibiscus flowers growing all over the island. So they walked around as that couple, wearing matching tourist gear.

Seonghwa turned back to face him, giving him a warm smile. His cheeks and ears were tinted a delicate pink through his tan. He’d be a bright red by the time they went to bed if Hongjoong didn’t cut him off soon. 

Seonghwa turned back around as the bartender placed his drink on the counter, grabbing the drink then walking back over. 

“You like what you see?” He said as he sat down. 

Hongjoong rolled his eyes. “Yes because your tan lines are so sexy.”

“Really?”

“No.”

Seonghwa huffed, pouting at him then looking down at his drink, pushing the straw around. 

“You’re mean…” 

“No, it’s just fun to tease you.” Hongjoong laughed. “You’re too cute, Seonghwa.”

“Damn right I am.” Seonghwa looked back up at him, giving him a wink. Hongjoong just smiled, stifling his laughter behind a hand. 

The music suddenly faded out before a horrible cover of Can't Help Falling in Love blasted through the speakers. Seonghwa's eyes lit up as he gasped, grabbing Hongjoong's hand. 

"Joong, this is our song!" He practically vibrated. 

"Yeah, I know. It sounds like shit, though." Hongjoong mumbled, but he didn’t let the smile leave his face. 

He remembered the first time they danced to that song. 

It was senior year at Prom, when the slower songs started playing to wind down the party. Their friends pushed them towards each other, refusing to leave until they danced. 

Seonghwa looked like he was going to throw up, sweat beading on his forehead, so Hongjoong took the lead and shooed their friends away. 

Seonghwa’s hands hovered over his waist and he refused to look him in the eye. 

“Seonghwa.” Hongjoong said, staring directly at him. The older boy finally looked down at him.

“Yeah?”

Hongjoong took a deep breath. A confession was on his tongue. It had been since middle school, waiting for the right time to come out and let his feelings be known. Seonghwa had been his one and only for the longest time. He meant so much to Hongjoong, so much that he couldn’t keep it in any longer. 

“I love you.” 

Seonghwa froze. “I… I love you, too Joongie. You’re my best friend.”

“No, Seonghwa, that’s not what I meant. I’m in love with you.” Hongjoong said. He could see the confusion and panic in Seonghwa’s eyes. 

“I’ve loved you since we met,” He continued, “I wanted to tell you sooner, but I was too nervous. I understand if you don’t wanna be friends anymore, just… just let me have this dance. Please.”

Seonghwa stared down at him, brow furrowed, and chewing on his lip. 

“Hongjoong, I… I could never stop being friends with you. You mean too much to me. More than you know. I’m sorry I was too much of a coward to say it first, but… I love you, too. More than just a friend.” 

Hongjoong felt relief wash over him. He never expected Seonghwa to reciprocate his feelings, only considering the worst, preparing himself for a harsh rejection ending with his heart stomped on. 

He pulled Seonghwa closer, laying his head on his chest so he wouldn’t see the tears pooling in his eyes. They swayed together with the music silently. Hongjoong let his tears soak into Seonghwa’s jacket, tightening his grip on him. The older boy patted his back gently, chest vibrating as he hummed along to the song. 

When the song was over, they let go of each other. Seonghwa seemed alarmed at Hongjoong’s red eyes, but he didn’t say anything, just wiping the tears away for him. Hongjoong let himself be led out of the gym and into an empty hallway. 

Seonghwa backed him into the wall, cradling his face in his hands. He leaned down, placing a chaste kiss on his lips. Hongjoong wrapped his arms around the older boy, pulling him closer and kissing him back eagerly. It was all he wanted for the longest time, the idea of kissing his best friend haunting him, even in his dreams. Now that it finally happened, he couldn’t be any happier. 

Electricity hummed under Hongjoong’s skin as their lips moved against each other. A pleasant sound left the back of Seonghwa’s throat when he slipped his tongue in, hands moving into his hair, fingers curling. Hongjoong craved more, desperate for Seonghwa’s touch, but he had to control himself. They were at school, after all. 

They broke apart, the need for air forgotten in their moment of passion, chests heaving and foreheads pressed together. 

“I love you, Joongie.” Seonghwa whispered. 

Hongjoong smiled, leaning in and giving the older boy a peck. “I love you, too.” 

After that, Can’t Help Falling in Love became their go to song. Hongjoong sang it to Seonghwa every year on his birthday, and Seonghwa played it for Hongjoong whenever he got the chance. Even their friends were in on it, obnoxiously singing it at karaoke and blasting it in the car whenever they sat next to each other. The song was their silent ‘I love you’ when words couldn't be found. 

“Let’s dance, Joong.” Seonghwa said, snapping him out of his memories. The older boy was staring at him with shining eyes, almost begging him. 

Hongjoong shook his head. “I am not dancing in front of anyone, Seonghwa.”

“Loser.” 

Hongjoong scoffed and took a sip of his drink. There was no way he was gonna embarrass himself dancing in front of a bunch of strangers. Plus, he wasn’t in the mood to dance. Tired couldn’t explain how he and his muscles felt after walking all day. There would be no dancing, especially when all he wanted was to crash into bed.

“Can you sing it for me then?” Seonghwa asked. He picked up his chair and hobbled over to sit right next to Hongjoong. “Please, Joongie?”

He rolled his eyes as Seonghwa laid his head on his shoulder. 

“Pleaaase, Joongie? I promise I won’t be annoying tomorrow, just sing it for me, please.” Seonghwa whined, rubbing his head roughly against Hongjoong’s shoulder. 

“Fine.” He sighed. Seonghwa lifted his head briefly to give him a blinding smile before laying his head back down. Hongjoong smiled, too.

Quietly, he started to sing, resting his head on Seonghwa’s.


End file.
